Many individuals frequently experience chronic lower back pain. Lower back pain is typically managed through rest, analgesics, anti-inflammatory medications, physical therapy, and orthopedic devices or orthoses in the form of lumbar supports. Various types of lumbar supports are available and include sacroiliac (SIO), lumbo-sacral (LSO), and thoracolumbosacral (TLSO) orthoses.
Typical indications for use of lumbar supports include spinal stenosis, herniated discs, post-surgical stabilization, stable and non-displaced spinal fractures, spondylolithesis, spondylolysis, and degenerative spinal pathologies.
One mechanism of action by these lumbar supports includes immobilization of the lower back, by resisting flexion, extension, pelvic tilt, spinal rotation, and lateral bending. Another mechanism is pelvic stabilization in which the lumbar support maintains proper alignment of the pelvis in relation to the spine, and reduces pain in the lumbo-sacral region. Yet another mechanism is hydrostatic lift which occurs when the abdominal cavity is gently compressed, and the intra-abdominal pressure is increased. In yet another mechanism, the lumbar support introduces lordosis support or maintains lumbar support in order to provide correct lumbar lordosis for pain relief, spinal stabilization and improved posture.
Frequently, patients with arthritic hands lack the dexterity to tighten and adjust a lumbar support, as well as in other types of orthopedic devices. Various forms of closure systems, for example hook and loop, buckles, and lacing, have been used to facilitate the closure and retention of these supports on the wearer. However, many of these known forms of closure systems fail to permit adequate easy adjustment of a lumbar support which leads to insufficient exertion of compression on the back of the wearer.
Some closure systems have been proposed which include pulling tensioning elements, for example straps, cables or cords, through a series of guide elements, for example pulleys, posts, rings or eyelets, so as to create a mechanical advantage. Yet many of these known systems suffer from the drawback of friction created on the guide elements when the tensioning elements are adjusted. Another shortcoming is that in many known lumbar supports, a single tensioning element or dual tensioning elements are provided on a single side of the wearer, which in turn leads to rotation of the lumbar support over the wearer's torso when the tensioning element or elements are adjusted. This rotation may lead to the risk of the wearer applying pressure outside the optimal area of the wearer's lumbar region.
Another drawback to known lumbar supports is that because there are so many sizes of the human body, a clinic must maintain many differently sized supports. Even if proper sizes of supports are stocked, a wearer's anatomical shape and size may change over the course of treatment while wearing the device. Some lumbar supports include plates which are universally dimensioned, and are prone to poorly fitting a patient. This leads to inadequate support and discomfort by applying inconsistent or undue pressure over the spinal region and paraspinal musculature of the wearer.
In view of the shortcomings of known lumbar supports, there is a demand for an orthopedic device which is simple to employ but capable of exerting compression against the wearer to effectively treat and stabilize the lower back and other weakened anatomy, is customizable in size, and provides sufficient anatomical support capable of servicing a wide variety of anatomical contours and treatment levels.